


Campfire at the Crook

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Incest, Mild Language, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: It was a warm spring day somewhere in the south.  A chestnut haired man brought a mug of coffee to his lips as he looked out across the landscape away from the tents.  Inside, his friend was wrapping his arms around a beautiful woman.They were all on the run, but not today.Set sometime after Season 1





	Campfire at the Crook

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the rights to "Revolution" or its affiliated characters (That was formerly NBC and WB Studios. Currently DC comics?) Awesomeness of the characters is totally owned by the actors who portrayed them. I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> So this was the first ever fan fic I wrote down (and completed. The only other one was about a decade ago and it sits not even halfway done.) While I believe I've come a long way and I'm proud of it for the fact that I actually took the initiative to take it from head to screen (that is a HUGE step for me,) some of the language makes me cringe. Not because of any of my squick words, but it just seems awkward in places.
> 
> I wish I would have taken notes at the time, but I believe I was just barely into my first rewatch at the time and most came from memory, online pics, and fanfics. Scenery/setting was prompted by another fanfic, but I'll be darned if I can find it. (Will definitely credit though if I run across it again!) May also have been inspired a bit by 'In the Woods' by atlantiss505 on DA (If not, that is still a wonderful artwork.)
> 
>  
> 
> Original notes to a friend (only mildly edited) :
> 
> Posted 5 May 2017
> 
> This was a story in my head this morning. It was 10 minutes at most.  
> It got wordy from mind to "paper" though.
> 
> Started in my head where Bass is hooking into Charlie.
> 
> Really only had one flashback/explanation and that was how Bass came to learn Miles & Charlie yearned for each other. The rest was implied in my head.
> 
> Ended shortly around the end of the sex scene.
> 
> So yeah, this is a LOT longer. A dose of smut with origin plot attached.  
> I originally had the ambition to type this out because it was such a short story and i remembered most of the words ( in the beginning.) Not one of my better ones, but I'm grateful to have typed one out at all. Woot! (Dialogue is usually my ambition killer because I can't remember most of it from my better stories. ...and they turn out awful on screen.)

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

**Campfire at the Crook**

 

It was a warm spring day somewhere in the south. 76 with a dry cool northerly breeze.  There would probably be a storm later that day, but for now it was peaceful here in the late morning sun of the clearing. A forest was now trying to sprout up in what had probably once been a horse farm or plantation.

A chestnut mop-haired man brought a mug of freshly brewed coffee to his lips as he looked out across the landscape away from the tents. He winced as it reached his tongue and went to pour it on the ground, but stopped as if he thought better of it.  He pulled a flask from his pocket and added an amber liquid. He tried again, and though it looked as if it pained him, he continued drinking it.  The lines in his face told a story of many years spent scowling and probably anguish mixed in, but today he almost looked serene, if not a bit contemplative.

The small pup tent was unoccupied, but the larger tent (not by much, a short person could stand in the center,) currently shielded two occupants from the view of the birds, squirrels, and the heavens.  On a makeshift blanket and under a thin one sweat glistened on the muscles of the red wheaten curled haired man that was wrapping his arms around the petite blond woman. (Don't let her size fool you, she is a badger on the battlefield... trained by the two wolverines she was currently traveling with.)  Facing her and bringing her closer he kissed her forehead, her temple, her lips, her neck, then pulled away a bit to look into those eyes and see that beautiful smile that entrapped him, and pulled him in in the first place.  She seen the bit of a question he had there too and gave a slight nod as the grin worked the way to a corner of her mouth, eyes lowering a bit and her breathing hitched slightly.  Slowly, passionately their lips and tongues melded together like butter; gently at first, then he added a bit more pressure.  She gave a soft deep moan.  His cock hard, pressing up against her leg.  He snaked his right arm around behind her a bit more and brought her a bit higher up to him.  He eased a now neoprened gloved hand between her butt cheeks and swirled a finger around her anus; the oil he had snuck onto it, lubricating her entrance.  (Thank the gods for the box of undamaged supplies they found in the bunker last month.  It was a miracle nothing had deteriorated.)  Her eyes widened a smidge.  He nudged his finger in and crooked it a little.  She hid the shock with humor and a question "This isn't how I thought our first time would go," she laughed... then opened mouth inhaled as he wiggled his finger deeper in.  He smirked wickedly like a cat who had already caught a canary, "I have my reasons."  She wiggled and squirmed under his ministrations.  It wasn't unpleasant, just different.  A little guarded, a little hurt, but mostly a quip back, "What, so you don't get me pregnant?" brows creased and lips taunt. "I would like to start a family with you some day Charlotte, but that's not why.  You'll have to trust me and relax." He pulled out a bit, and eased it back in.   warm sensations, but his words reflected in her head.  "Who says I want kids?!"  She felt bad when his actions stopped and the hurt and anger flashed across his eyes. It was brief and fleeting but she seen it.  "Sebastian, it's not that I don't want kids with you, it's that I don't want them right now..." His smile returned and he kissed her forehead.  He knew the part she was leaving out is that in this crappy post apocalyptic world was no place to raise kids, especially when you're the continent's three most wanted.

They returned to their close embrace with a flourish of short languid kissing and groping, all the while his finger doing some creative work behind.  "We'll get to the main course soon, I promise."  She smiled back at him.  His finger picked up some speed.  She couldn't help but to let out some moans and mewls.  The quickened pace lighting up the nerve endings and stoking her desire, her lust for something more. Her third moan a bit louder, her eyes screwed shut.  She had felt a draft, but thought nothing of it on this breezy day.  It was closer to 84 in the tent (even under the shade of a young tree) and the breeze had felt nice.  She thought nothing of it until soft hair brushed the side of her face and warm lips, that were not Sebastian's kissed the crook of her neck just above her shoulder.  A sun warmed hand, with calloused fingers ran down her left arm affectionately, turning over so the nails ghosted lightly as they got near her wrist.  "Miles?!" she gasped out breathlessly and lustfully, shocked at the man's appearance by her side.  She opened her eyes slightly to look at him and smile.  This was indeed a surprise.  She looked into Bass' eyes for confirmation and support.  He smiled back warmly.  _This_ was indeed happening.  He slowly removed his finger, it made Charlie's eyes shut again and her back arch.  Bass tossed the glove into a corner as his friend slipped under the blanket behind Charlie.  "Jeeze, were you planning to fight her like an oiled up Roman?"  Miles flipped the blanket back towards their feet. "That's going to take a day to dry," he shook his head while laughing... after giving them a stern scowl for good measure.  "What's the worst that will happen Miles, someone's going to have to share a blanket?" Sebastian retorted in a playfully rueful manner.  His eyes never leaving his soul brother, all the while, leaning down to nibble on the ear of the goddess next to him. Miles leaned down to lick his "niece's" throat.  She was thoroughly enjoying the attention they were lavishing on her.  She had so many burning questions, but her libido demanded they wait.  In silent communication the men confirmed the details of who would go first, they had already previously hammered out position ideas.  Still on their sides, Bass trailed his thigh over hers and then swooped to gently nudge her leg up.  He hardly needed permission or preempting to enter her vagina.  He was hard as a rock from anticipation and she obviously hadn't been faking her enthusiasm, she was wetter than a Slip N Slide.  She moaned and began rocking her hips.  He held her still, but she tried fighting against his grip, she wanted more. Miles who had been spooning behind her, bracing her, was now hard himself.  Now out of his skivvies, kissing her neck, he dipped his fingers in the oil and coated his member in it.  Finding her entrance he slowly started adding it to this party.  He waited for her to adjust... and for himself to cool down.   He hadn't expected to be sharing this experience with his best friend to turn him on so much. He never expected for her to accept him.  Fantasy is usually better than reality and your don't find out until reality is smacking you in the face.  He gave her the opportunity to back out, call it off.  A minute passed, only another inch or so of progress had been made, her already being filled by the slightly larger male.  If she was going to change her mind she would have done so by now, the spitfire was not afraid to speak her mind or defend her person.  Miles dove in deeper at a bit of an increased pace.  Bass, the meanwhile had been slowly grinding to keep up his erection... not that it was going anywhere any time soon.  He wanted this beauty since the time they were captives at the pool.  He hid it for a long time with smugness and indifference. And his best friend that he wanted to bang since high school just mere inches away.  He was lucky he had the control and age to temper it against exploding into her before he even entered.  When he was fully seated in her, Miles locked eyes with Bass and leaned in for the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.  One this time that was actually out of love and respect, not lust  & necessity.  Charlotte could hardly believe the sight in front of her, but savored the beautiful poetry it was.  These two men who had tried to kill each other only a few years ago... time and again, and again. vehemently.  Friends, enemies, now lovers.  She was breathy from that and the friction as the two penises slowly slipped ever so slightly from her.  As the kiss let up, Sebastian rolled the trio so that he was on top and Miles was on the bottom.  They rocked and rutted, and thrusted, gracefully glided, languidly rested, and turbulently thrusted some more.  Miles came first, grunting, sounding like he was painfully wounded.  Charlie was getting close when it happened and it threw her over the edge.  She thrashed like someone possessed by a demon having a seizure.  Her vagina muscles clamping tighter around Sebastian.  He nearly lost it, her moans and wails reaching his very core, but by some miracle he was able to hold on while she rode out her climax.  Then he was out in lightning speed and spilled his seed into a towel.  Miles grabbed another cloth and started cleaning up Charlie's backside.

When all cleaned up they laid there and cuddled for a while.  Each tracing light designs over the others skin. Occasionally light kisses working their way in.  Happy sighs (most from Charlie) sometimes floating on the air.

After a while, the afterglow was fading, and the curiosity returned to Charlie's mind.  
"So how did the two of you come up with this," Charlie gestured between them. "I mean, Bass and I just started down the journey of... courting.  ... and you're okay with that?"  Miles nodded. "I mean not at first, but at least he was the enemy we knew.  It's not like you have a lot of options for dating out here kid.  And you're grown now, smart, you can make your own decisions.  I seen the way he looked at you when you encouraged him.  Hell, he's had your back more times than I can count.  It's all a parent can ask for for their charge, someone who will protect them, love them, and do them no harm."  It was one of the longest winded things Miles had ever said, but Charlie seen the sincerity in his speech.  He was giving his blessing and approval for the long run... and laced it with warning to Bass.

Yeah Charlie had every reason to hate Bass, and she knows she should, but war does strange things to people, and makes the most unlikely of allies.  She now had so many reasons to be grateful to Bass.  She wasn't sure when it happened, but the seed of comradeship that was planted at the pool slowly grew into something else.  Slowly she started seeing the former President as something more.  The past few months driven by a curiosity.  The past few weeks driven by an absence and need.  Wanting more of those accidental brief touches.  More of those moments when he was unguarded and was nearer to her.   She caught herself flirting with him on too many occasions, she tried to hide it, but sometimes her girly nature snuck out. A flip of the hair there, a swish of a hip there, bending over lasciviously feigning innocence, a comforting touch laced with desire, smiling a little too large, letting her boobs bounce a little extra when she laughed, and sometimes wording things purposely so that they were a double entendre.  When they were alone recently on a river bank or Miles was out scouting he started to respond with questions in his eyes, in his touches.  He wanted her for so long, but was this really happening? They never said anything at first, just with body language. Confirmation that there was indeed something going on between them. It was only about three weeks ago that he finally came out and asked her what her intentions were. ...and stated his confusion.[TBC]  They talked about it all, started to get involved physically, and kept things discreet.

What she didn't know until yesterday is that her "uncle" had known for a couple weeks.  He observed their interactions over the months changing.  Bass and him finally talked a couple weeks ago.  (about that and more.)  She was telling Bass that she'd like to go further soon, and they should sneak off on a hunting excursion... Bass divulged that they needn't hide.  But he had just so much fun for a couple weeks being in the know, and making her squirm with his PDA's. She thought for sure Miles would beat him bloody, if not kill him... or close to it.  When he came clean it was under logic that made sense.  It would be safer in the protection of camp (Miles,) than out in the woods where a random stranger could come across them. Bass & Miles had already been scheming plans for when the time would come that she approached him for sex.

Charlie processed Miles words for a couple minutes.  
"What about my first question?" Not really giving time for an answer, her heart too excited at the possibilities, tentative it was just a fluke, but taking advantage of it while she could, she leaned over to Miles and at first kissed him softly, gently, then turned it into a deeper one caressing his tongue lovingly and firmly passionate with hers.  He moaned into her mouth, his dick going hard again like a teenager.  Oh how he wanted this, but he needed to make sure this is what she wanted.  (He was her father after all... that is if that manipulative bitch Rachel he once loved, wasn't lying.  _Something_ had already began to develop between the former strangers by the time they found out.  They still hadn't told Sebastian this secret, but privately they were still trying to come to terms with this revelation and rationalize their feelings for each other despite it.)  There were things that needed to be said.  He slowly pushed at her shoulders and pulled reluctantly out of the kiss; one hand trailing to her back to give reassurance and affection.

Recovering from a light snore and a brief kick to the shin from Miles, Bass asked, "wha?"  "Do you want to answer this one?"  "Remind me what it was," he actually looked a bit sheepish.  Miles laughed, "not so spry anymore? ...She wants to know how we got to this point.  I give her that it is a big leap from nothing to two of us."  He hugged her and nuzzled his nose into her cheek. She reached her arm up around his head and scritchied his hair.  Bass moved his leg to caress her thigh, fingers trailing over her other arm.  His eyes stared below her breasts but he was thinking on where to begin, a light frown, a crease on the forehead, and then a trace of his signature smirk, but with warmth behind it.  He gave a light kiss to her lips, then began.  "From day one I could see the chemistry between the two of you... even if it wasn't sexual, you two were dynamic peas in a pod.  Flawless poetry in motion.  Even when you two fought, ying & yang, it was there. One couldn't breathe with out the other in their orbit.  Over the years on road I seen your bond get stronger.  Then something shifted and I couldn't nail it down.  As you started flirting with me and I got jealous of your affection towards each other I seen it.  I seen when it shifted.  Miles lusty gaze at you when you thought he wasn't looking.  The way you followed him around like a lost puppy. Those same lingering touches.  At first I was angry.  I thought you were using me, maybe even using us and Miles was blind to it.  Maybe it was just that you were lonely.  Then my doubts ebbed as you persisted.  The way you wilted when I rebuked your efforts, the way you lit up when I returned them.  Then I noticed on the road the way you would find excuses to be as close to Miles as possible.  Here in this camp I thought were were getting closer, then I seen how you touched Miles, the way you looked at him when he wasn't looking.  Hell Charlotte, I caught the way you quietly whined his name when you couldn't have him or he showed some skin. The way you breathed.  It confused the hell out of me, it was maddening.  I was so relived when you started things up with me, and you said it out loud... But this... what you two had been struggling with... and fearing for the safety of my throne jewels figured I was due for a chat with my brother.  I thought there would be jealousy on my part, but once I had you, I just wanted to make you happier."  He humphed, and paused to give her a small lingering kiss with a bit of tongue.  Miles had been kissing her neck every so often and trailing his fingers over her shoulder.  "Once I had confronted Miles about our relationship, I pressed him about his feelings for you."  "I had not seen that coming," chuckled Miles. "Yeah, you play a poor game of denial when you're not being tortured.  But once I offered proof, he quickly confessed.  And I encouraged him to look at your advances in a new way."  "Sorry I was so blind to your intentions," the dark haired former General whispered into her shoulder before kissing her again.  She smiled, "Well, who can fault us for being so cautious."  She turned, looked at him with a look in her eye of their shared secret, kissed him passionately but slowly for two minutes while he held onto her as if the breeze would blow her away even if he so much as reopened his eyes.  Sebastian continued, "So we planned on the what ifs and the hows and what we might do to please you. Today was a test run to iron out the uncertainties."  "That would sound so creepy if this wasn't such a wonderful surprise," She gave Sebastian a peck on the lips as she trailed her fingers over his cock.

"So, _IS_ this what you want?" Sebastian asked, seeing the doubt pooling in Miles' eyes, and still feeling the turmoil in his own heart. "Yes," she replied softly, but not with uncertainly or hesitation.  Lifting her chin so she was looking him straight on, he queried, "Who is it that you want Charlotte... because you have our heads spinning, and we don't want to be chasing our tails."  "I want you both!" almost a cry of desperation as it came out. "I love you both so much."  They both embraced her and each other as their hearts soared.  Miles and Sebastian's fingers interlacing at one point and they stared knowingly into each others eyes.   If they could be in this together, nothing would ever drive any of them apart ever again; they could get through any storm from now on.

"But guys?"  A duel reply of "hmm?"  "Let's keep the anal to a minimum... I'd like to walk the next day after our endeavors."  She laughed and they joined her, and kissed her on temple and top of head.  "Gotcha, one at a time. ...unless you're feeling kinky," Bass winked at her, Miles slapped his arm and glared protectively... but mostly playing around.  Bass added for effect "or it's the two of us," he gestured to Miles.  Charlie's jaw dropped and Bass laughed with mirth. "What, you think straight guys kiss?"  "No, I I I jjust..." she stammered.  Miles retorted, "still ain't happening Bass," his face blank.  "Oh stop pretending nothing ever happened," he brushed Miles jaw with his fingers."  "I know what you're implying, and no."  Miles smiles teasingly, implying that something had indeed shifted and he wasn't totally opposed any longer.   Bass almost was always the instigator, Miles went along for the ride, but he never let it get too out of hand... or rather kept it in hand and out of the garage.

Bass stood up and helped Charlie up with him. "Let's chow.  Don't know about you two but I'm famished."  Miles stood up and helped with clean up of the tent.  Once dressed they all ate.

Looking into the flames of the cook fire Charlie asked "Bass, doesn't this disgust you?" She gestured between her and Miles. "You know, him being my uncle and all."  "Bass raised an eyebrow.  "Oh God help me, the girl got bit by a zombie and lost her smarts.  Charlotte! If it had, my dick wouldn't have been hard and ramming into you for guns' sake.  He makes you happy, I want you happy, and quote, 'You're a big girl who can make her own decisions.'  Look around, who cares what others think in this damn shithole of existence.  'They' can drown in their own excrement for all I care." He took an aggressive bite of the meat they had smoked.  "I won't hold it against you for banging your _UNCLE_ if you don't hold it against me."  He pointed his fork at her.  She smiled her huge grin, held out her hand, and proclaimed "Deal."  Miles muttered something under his breath about false pretenses.  But Bass paid it no mind, only mildly curious, for once not getting the joke, but he was too happy to care.  He savored being in a good mood, after way too many of just wanting to wipe out the planet; literally.  He was quite content to finally have the man he always wanted, and this amazing bonus.

Later that night the pup tent went unused by the guard on duty, all three snug together comfortably.  Paradise came with the sunrise in that apocalyptic future.  Each day better than the next, for they had each other.  Even the bad days were amazing.  Even when they had to fight for their lives, outnumbered 20 to one.  Sore, and bleeding, and bruised.  They had each other.

 

 

 

 

\- - - - -  
~ FIN ~  
\- - - - -

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's exit notes:  
> Language technicalities:
> 
>   *  "... _her already being_..." The grammar in the last part of that sentence just feels weird to me.  I've struggled and wrestled with it, and I'm not pleased with it no matter how I reword it.
>   *  In this story I preferred thrusted over the more widely accepted thrust, so no need to correct me on that.
>   *  " _Miles lusty gaze at you when you thought he wasn't looking._ " I'll leave you as confused as I am... I have no idea which way I meant for that to come from... soooo... I'll have fun laughing at the chaos.  Take your pick of who you want to not be noticing what. (If my editor was holding a knife to my throat though *glares at the imaginary ditto of self lingering over her shoulder*, I'd have to say that it was Charlie who didn't notice Miles' glances at her.)
> 

> 
>   
> While you will find me constantly promoting safe sex; and many of my other stories will have condom usage, I don't think their situation here would have allowed for it.  They only had the gloves because of medical supplies (seriously... the doomsday prepper/govt/whoever didn't think of condoms?!)  They're on the run in the middle of nowhere.  Sure, maybe if they were near a big city like Austin and in good company, but certainly not here.  Nor does anyone have the required skills needed to make them.  Struasser, most likely; but not them (at least not in this story.)
> 
> The [TBC]: I had honestly planned on including that conversation, but by the time I finished what was fresh in my head, it was pretty much gone. I'm leaving that there as a placeholder just in case by some miracle it ever comes back to me.  (Or it was the part about who she really wanted, which I technically covered.  I couldn't even remember at the time who talked to who first, so I sort of winged it.)  
>   
> 


End file.
